drabble ff :: YunJae drabble stories
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: collection of my YunJae drabble stories... there are fluff, romance etc (all genre) with the main character is YunJae... happy reading and feel free to comment Chap 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**YunJae | Study Time**

"Jae..." panggil Yunho setelah membuka pintu putih dihadapannya, menatap pria cantik yang terduduk nyaman didepannya  
"Eumm..." sahut Jaejoong tanpa menoleh pada pria tampan itu

Yunho berjalan perlahan menghapiri kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk duduk dihadapan meja belajarnya, kedua mata besarnya menatap lurus pada buku tebal diatas meja persegi terbuat dari kayu itu.

Senyumnya mengembang menatap keseriusan kekasihnya yang ingin segera lulus sekolah menengah dan masuk di universitas yang sama dengan dirinya. Yunho bangga pada kekasihnya itu.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho lagi meminta perhatian dari pria cantik itu

Jaejoong tidak menyahut, wajahnya sangat serius. Yunho menarik kursi kecil disisinya dan mendudukkan diri disisi pria cantik itu.

"Sayang, kau sudah belajar sejak pagi tadi" ucapnya sambil melingkarkan lengan kirinya dipinggang kecil Jaejoong  
"Aku harus lulus Yunho, semua juga demi dirimu" balas Jaejoong menatap Yunho dari sudut matanya  
"Tapi ini hari libur dan kau sudah hampir dua belas jam menatap buku itu" rajuk Yunho menghirup aroma nyaman di ceruk leher Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya diam menerima perlakuan pria berwajah kecil itu. Ia sangat memahami Yunho, kekasihnya itu sangat manja pada saat-saat tertentu, namun Jaejoong tahu betul cara untuk menenangkannya.

"Baiklah" ucapnya tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir berbentuk hati itu  
"Bagaimana, sudah cukup?" lanjutnya menatap lembut pada Yunho  
"Tidak. Aku ingin perhatian khusus untuk hari ini" balas Yunho mendekap Jaejoong dan menyerang bibir manis pria itu dengan ciuman kasarnya

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**YunJae | For You**

"Jangan pergi, bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan tetap berada disisiku" lirih Jaejoong

Keduanya berdiri menghadap pintu berwarna gelap di apartemen besar milik Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Yunho, memeluknya dari belakang dan menahan pria tampan itu untuk pergi.

Janji adalah janji, dan untuk kali ini Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu melanggar janjinya.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho lembut, menggenggam lengan yang melingkar ditubuhnya  
"Tidak Yunho-ah, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi kali ini" tolak Jaejoong semakin memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu  
"Tapi sayang, aku-"  
"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun" tegas Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung lebar itu  
"Tapi aku harus pergi-" Yunho mencoba menjelaskan  
"Tidak boleh!" potong Jaejoong  
"Tapi aku harus pergi untuk membelikan makan malam untuk kita. Lenganmu sedang sakit, kau tidak mungkin memasak" sahut Yunho membalik tubuhnya menatap pria cantiknya  
"Tetap saja..." manja Jaejoong memajukan bibir bawahnya

Yunho hanya dapat tertawa ringan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

End


	3. Chapter 3

**YunJae | You're Not "All Alone"**

"Beratku bertambah lagi" lirih Jaejoong pelan menatap timbangan dibawahnya yang menunjukkan angka 68 kg

Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini berat tubuhnya bertambah secara bertahap, walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat ditubuhnya, tpi jika terus bertambah seperti ini beratnya akan sampai pada 100 kg dalam satu bulan.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa terjadi dengan dirinya, napsu makanya juga sangat besar belakangan ini. Ia memang sengaja meningkatkan pola makannya, mengingat berat tubuhnya terakhir hanya 56.5 kg. Tapi ini terlalu cepat dan berlebihan.

"Yunho..." panggilnya manja, menatap kekasihnya yang berbaring diranjang hitamnya sambil membaca majalah tentang mereka, alunan lembut senandung merdu milik Jaejoong menemani bacaanya  
"Aku suka lagu ini, Jae" balas Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong  
"All Alone?" bingung Jaejoong, itu lagu menyedihkan  
"Ya, walaupun terdengar sangat menyedihkan tapi aku sangat memahami apa yang ingin kau sampaikan" lanjut Yunho, mendudukan tubuhnya dan merentangkan kedua lenganya meminta kehadiran kekasihnya itu

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan dan menyambut uluran tangan Yunho, menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan pria tampan itu. Seyum diwajahnya terus megembang, hanya Yunho yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

Tapi ia datang kesini bukan untuk itu...

"Yunho..." panggil Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya  
"Eumm" gumam Yunho sebagai jawaban  
"Beratku ber- tambah" ungkapnya ragu. Ia tahu Yunho sangat menyukai tubuh idealnya dan pertambahan berat ini akan jadi bencana  
"Aku tidak tahu kenapa berat tubuhku terus bertambah dan napsu makanku juga sangat besar... Kau tidak marahkan?" lanjutnya takut dengan apa yang akan Yunho katakan  
"Bagaimana jika kita memeriksanya?" ajak pria tampan itu lembut  
"Sekarang?"  
"Ya, ayo" Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar dari apartemen mewah itu

Keduanya pergi menemui dokter khusus yang biasa menangangi pria cantik itu, mungkin hal ini ada hubunganya dengan perawatan yang selalu dilakukannya.

Tanpa perlu membuat janji terlebih dahulu Jaejoong dapat langsung melakukan pemeriksaan dan saat ini keduanya sedang menanti apa hasil yang akan mereka dapatkan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong menatap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu  
"Kim Jaejoong-shii, semoga ini menjadi kabar baik" mulai sang dokter, Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya dapat saling berpandangan  
"Anda tidak memiliki penyakit apapun, hanya saja... Anda sedang mengandung tiga minggu" Jaejoong tertegun dan Yunho hanya terdiam

Pria cantik itu langsung berbalik menatap kekasihnya yang dibalas tatapan datar Yunho.

"Yun..." panggilnya

Yunho tersenyum lembut, mendekap tubuh Jaejoong dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Kau lihat Jae, kau tidak pernah sendiri..." ucap Yunho lembut  
"... dan kita akan mendapatkan teman baru" tambahnya menatap mata besar Jaejoong

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**YunJae | Wedding Day**

Hari yang indah ditaman megah di wilayah bagian Kanada. Vancouver, tempat dimana sebagian besar pasangan memilih untuk menghabiskan masa lajang mereka.

Junsu berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menuju tenda putih tertutup yang cukup besar yang berada dihadapannya. Lengannya menggenggam seikat bunga lili putih yang melambangkan kesucian.

"Hyung!" teriak pria bermata kecil itu setelah membuka penutup tenda dengan lengan kirinya  
"Junsu-ah" sahut seorang pria cantik yang sedang mendudukan dirinya dihadapan cermin besar yang menunjukkan keindahan wajahnya  
"Jaejoong-hyung, ini bunganya. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Junsu pada pria bernama Jaejoong itu sambil menyerahkan ikatan bunga lili itu padanya  
"Aku gugup, Junsu-ah..." lirih Jaejoong menatap dirinya di cermin  
"Bukankah ini hari yang selalu kau nantikan, hyung? Akhirnya kalian akan menikah" senyum Junsu menatap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu di cermin

Ya, akhirnya penantinya selama bertahun-tahun terbayar sudah. Impian dirinya untuk menikah dengan Yunho, kekasihnya selama lebih dari sepulu tahun kini berada di depan matanya.

Jaejoong sempat menyerah dengan hubungan keduanya, banyak orang yang menghina bahkan membenci hubungan mereka. Walaupun keduanya harus menikah di negri orang dan tanpa saksi dari orang tua keduanya, tapi restu dari dua orang yang membesarkanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau benar Junsu, ini adalah impianku" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum  
"Ayo" balas Junsu menghulurkan tangan kananya yang langsung disambut Jaejoong

Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat dimana janji pernikahan akan diucapkan. Junsu merasa seperti seorang ayah yang akan menitipkan anaknya pada suaminya kelak.

Jaejoong dapat melihat dua pria yang selalu menjadi sahabatnya selama ini, Yoochun dan Changmin, sahabat yang selalu mendukung dirinya tersenyum tulus padanya. Juga Yunho, calon suaminya, yang berada dihadapan pria tua yang membawa buku tebal ditanganya tersenyum lembut padanya.

Jaejoong meraih lengan Yunho dan menatap pria tampan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Yunho pelan, menerima uluran tangan itu

Acara pernikahan yang indah, walaupun hanya dihadiri oleh mereka berlima, itu semua sudah sangat cukup bagi keduanya. Cinta tulus yang Yunho berikan akan menjadi kekuatannya.

"Aku bersedia"

Kalimat indah yang memberikan senyuman diwajah siapapun. Yunho menyematkan cincin putih dengan batu kecil ditengahnya sebagai pengikat kesucian itu. Jaejoong kekasihnya kini telah menjadi istrinya.

Keindahan pernikahan itu diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut yang Yunho berikan dibibir indah pria yang kini akan menjadi penjaga hidupnya.

EndYunJae | Wedding Day

Hari yang indah ditaman megah di wilayah bagian Kanada. Vancouver, tempat dimana sebagian besar pasangan memilih untuk menghabiskan masa lajang mereka.

Junsu berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menuju tenda putih tertutup yang cukup besar yang berada dihadapannya. Lengannya menggenggam seikat bunga lili putih yang melambangkan kesucian.

"Hyung!" teriak pria bermata kecil itu setelah membuka penutup tenda dengan lengan kirinya  
"Junsu-ah" sahut seorang pria cantik yang sedang mendudukan dirinya dihadapan cermin besar yang menunjukkan keindahan wajahnya  
"Jaejoong-hyung, ini bunganya. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Junsu pada pria bernama Jaejoong itu sambil menyerahkan ikatan bunga lili itu padanya  
"Aku gugup, Junsu-ah..." lirih Jaejoong menatap dirinya di cermin  
"Bukankah ini hari yang selalu kau nantikan, hyung? Akhirnya kalian akan menikah" senyum Junsu menatap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu di cermin

Ya, akhirnya penantinya selama bertahun-tahun terbayar sudah. Impian dirinya untuk menikah dengan Yunho, kekasihnya selama lebih dari sepulu tahun kini berada di depan matanya.

Jaejoong sempat menyerah dengan hubungan keduanya, banyak orang yang menghina bahkan membenci hubungan mereka. Walaupun keduanya harus menikah di negri orang dan tanpa saksi dari orang tua keduanya, tapi restu dari dua orang yang membesarkanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau benar Junsu, ini adalah impianku" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum  
"Ayo" balas Junsu menghulurkan tangan kananya yang langsung disambut Jaejoong

Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat dimana janji pernikahan akan diucapkan. Junsu merasa seperti seorang ayah yang akan menitipkan anaknya pada suaminya kelak.

Jaejoong dapat melihat dua pria yang selalu menjadi sahabatnya selama ini, Yoochun dan Changmin, sahabat yang selalu mendukung dirinya tersenyum tulus padanya. Juga Yunho, calon suaminya, yang berada dihadapan pria tua yang membawa buku tebal ditanganya tersenyum lembut padanya.

Jaejoong meraih lengan Yunho dan menatap pria tampan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Yunho pelan, menerima uluran tangan itu

Acara pernikahan yang indah, walaupun hanya dihadiri oleh mereka berlima, itu semua sudah sangat cukup bagi keduanya. Cinta tulus yang Yunho berikan akan menjadi kekuatannya.

"Aku bersedia"

Kalimat indah yang memberikan senyuman diwajah siapapun. Yunho menyematkan cincin putih dengan batu kecil ditengahnya sebagai pengikat kesucian itu. Jaejoong kekasihnya kini telah menjadi istrinya.

Keindahan pernikahan itu diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut yang Yunho berikan dibibir indah pria yang kini akan menjadi penjaga hidupnya.

**End**


End file.
